


calm your tormented soul (peace begins with a smile)

by MadHare0512



Series: the line between reason and madness [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Parenting, Childhood Trauma, Communication, F/F, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Modern Royalty, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Stereotypes, Toxic Relationships, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: There was a kind of balance to the world that the Royalty of old had established long ago and many after had continued. The toxicity that touched many members of Royalty left lasting effects, specifically the children of said toxicity. Some of the best examples of this were with the New Age Royals, who took down the old kingdoms and build one big kingdom they called the Middle Kingdom. It truly started with the Omegas of Royalty.
Relationships: Emma Goodall/Gia Moran, Noah Carver/Jake Holling, Troy Burrows/Orion
Series: the line between reason and madness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540189
Kudos: 6





	calm your tormented soul (peace begins with a smile)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, a few of the ways Omegas were tormented before the Middle Kingdom came to be.

calm your tormented soul (peace begins with a smile)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Royalty, Alpha/Beta/Omega**

_"I hope you find the kind of love where a single touch can calm your tormented soul."  
_ _~Unknown_

_Troy Burrows: Alpha, High King-in-Waiting of the Dragon Kingdom, Mate: Orion Cameron_

_Gia Moran: Alpha, Queen-in-Waiting of the Tiger Kingdom, Mate: Emma Goodall_

_Jake Holling: Alpha, King-in-Waiting of the Snake Kingdom, Mate: Noah Carver_

_Orion Cameron: Omega, Crowned Prince of the Andresia Kingdom, Consort of the Dragon King, Mate: Troy Burrows_

_Emma Goodall: Omega, Crowned Princess of the Phoenix Kingdom, Consort of the Tiger Queen, Mate: Gia Moran_

_Noah Carver: Omega, Crowned Prince of the Shark Kingdom, Consort of the Snake King, Mate: Jake Holling_

There was a kind of balance to the world that the Royalty of old had established long ago and many after had continued. The toxicity that touched many members of Royalty left lasting effects, specifically the children of said toxicity. Some of the best examples of this were with the New Age Royals, who took down the old kingdoms and build one big kingdom they called the Middle Kingdom. It truly started with the Omegas of Royalty.

_Megaforce~Megaforce~Megaforce_

High King Troy Burrows met and married Crowned Prince Orion Cameron three days after he took the throne. Orion was slightly bitter, being taken from his family, his _home_ , and being thrust into an entirely new situation, but just like Troy's mother had, Orion adapted.

Orion was a kind soul, did as expected, but there were things he'd hidden well. There were things he didn't tell Troy.

For example, when the guards Troy had appointed to him began abusing him physically, the bruises and cuts were excused as Orion being clumsy. Troy had to catch Orion's attackers drugging and attempting to rape him before Orion finally broke down and told him what was going on.

When Orion was quiet and perfectly still on days Troy was upset with his advisors or other such people, Orion excused it as him being tired or thinking hard. Troy had to learn from the Queen of Andresia that Orion had been taught since he was young that he was to be perfect, that he'd been through training unlike anything else to ensure his perfection.

"Orion," Troy said one day, spearing some of the salad the servers had brought out and bring it to his mouth.

Orion hummed, picking at his food, "Yes?"

"You know you aren't required to be perfect, right?"

Orion went rigid and deathly pale, "F... Forgive my bluntness, Majesty, but is this a trick?"

Troy shook his head, "No, Orion. No tricks. A simple question."

Orion broke down crying after a minute, telling Troy everything that had happened to him. "I'm sorry, Majesty," he sobbed, "I didn't want you to find out." They retired early and Orion explained how they were trained and how terrible it had been. Troy abolished all of the camps the next morning and hadn't looked back since.

_Megaforce~Megaforce~Megaforce_

Another example would have been with Queen Gianna Moran, who met her betrothed at a young age and promptly fell in love.

Emma Goodall was okay with leaving her home, but she was one of the rare few. Emma had known Gia since she was young, had known exactly who she was and exactly what was happening. She wished her brother all the best ruling the kingdom when she was married to Gia, happily taking her new bride to bed that night and easily laying herself out. Gia hadn't been paying attention that night, but it hit her in the morning that Emma hadn't been inexperienced. When Gia asked her about it, Emma dismissed it as beginner's luck, kneeling happily at Gia's feet, her head resting on Gia's thigh. Emma called Gia, "Your Majesty," in _that_ voice and Gia thought no more on it.

It wasn't until she noticed that Emma was disappearing for hours at a time that she thought about it again. Emma had been gone for nearly 7 hours when Gia sent the Guards after her. They brought her back, alongside her Alpha father who was hissing and spitting, struggling to free himself. Gia stopped the Guards almost a foot from her throne and gestured Emma forward, "Emma, baby, you've been gone a while. I was worried."

Emma's eyes were troubled like she wasn't sure what she should say, "I'm sorry, Majesty. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. Please, let me make it up to you?"

Gia nodded, "Later, Emma. Sit with me." Emma slipped to her knees next to the throne, but Gia shook her head, "No, baby. Sit here." She leaned down and guided Emma into her lap, gently pressing the Omega's head to her shoulder, her nose to Gia's neck.

Emma hummed softly, relaxing instantly with a sigh. "Yes, Majesty," she murmured.

Gia wrapped her arm around Emma's waist, running her fingers through Emma's hair, watching her lovingly as she did. Then her eyes turned hard and acidic as her gaze fell to the former Phoenix King. She asked what happened, directing the question to her guards rather than the former King. The guards explained that they'd found the former King trying to force himself on Emma, that she was crying but not fighting back.

She bristled, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The man's eyes roamed over the Omega in Gia's lap and she tightened her grip on the girl. He spoke, "I was simply making sure her training was still up to date, your Majesty. We don't want our countries to go to war because my daughter cannot please you properly, after all."

"Pray tell, what kind of training?" The man started to answer and Gia cut him off, her hand raised and eyes sharp. "No, don't answer." She directed her attention to Emma, "Emma, sweetheart. How long has your father been training you? How long have you been in training?"

Emma's head was foggy, but she saw no reason to lie. She lifted her head, "My father put me in school to begin my training as soon as I was old enough to walk. As Royalty show presentation from birth, he thought the sooner the better. He began the training to help please you himself, once the school that trained me thought me skilled enough to do so." The moment the last word passed her lips, her father's outraged cries told her she had upset him, but she was too drowsy to care much about her father. Gia was here, her Alpha would protect her. With that, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

Gia had taken up her staff and banged it on the ground for silence, "Richard Goodall, I have heard the story of what has transpired and come to my decision based on the testaments of my guards and your daughter, Emma Goodall." She paused for a moment, then came to her decision of his punishment, anger darkening as she caught sight of the bruises slowly cropping up on Emma's wrists and neck. "I sentence you to prison. You'll stay there for the rest of your natural life."

The man snapped and snarled, looking up at Gia with anger blazing in his eyes. "I am the King, you can't do this!" he shouted.

Gia's eyes flickered and the man fell silent, "Your rule ended when you passed the crown to your son. You are no longer anything to me but my Mate's attacker. My word is binding, especially since your transgressions happened in my kingdom. Your crimes against my Mate are the worst I could imagine. Your sentencing is the way it is because of you making her keep it secret. And for doing it in the first place." Gia growled and waved a hand. The guards dragged the man out of the hall and Gia returned her hand to thread her fingers through Emma's hair, whispering in her ear.

Omegas were supposed to be untouched on their wedding night and if they weren't it was cause for war. Gia hoped that he knew he was lucky she didn't start a war with his kingdom.

Emma purred and Gia's heart lifted from her dark mood. Her thoughts turned dark again for a moment, then she sighed and let it go.

_Megaforce~Megaforce~Megaforce_

The third example was with King Jacob Holling, who'd known since he met his Omega lover that Noah would need time and patience to heal.

Noah had the roughest time healing, not because he had it the roughest, but because he was so dependent on Jake; because his perceptions had been so warped. His mother had reinforced the idea that he was subservient, staying blind to the fact that he was Omega until he had his first Heat. His sister enforced the idea that he needed to be kept silent and compliant by continuing his training until he met Jake.

Noah had a difficult time with change, though he did his best to keep to the new ideas Jake would show him as they continued their marriage. He tried hard to change his thinking, but it was hard to undo years of damage to his mind. Noah was afraid Jake would go back on his promises as his sister sometimes had to keep him safe. Noah was scared that Jake would turn around and take what he wanted from Noah. The younger had been confident enough the day after his wedding, had happily sat at the table with his Mate, and ignored the glares the former King sent his son. The former Queen simply struck up a conversation with Noah, also sitting at the table now that her husband's rule was over, asking after his family as her best friend had been in the guard and grown close with the younger Royal and eventually married him. Jake had stared back at his father, daring him to say a word.

However, as time continued, Noah had retreated, becoming a kind of shell. More afraid than not, he tended to stay in the room Jake shared with him or around his friends from the Shark Kingdom. Jake had confronted him with it after a few days of watching him stay quiet and Noah had said he would do better. For the most part, Noah was doing better, holding his head high, showing off the collar Jake had given him, proving he was _proud_ of his new Mate and Kingdom.

Jake noticed the change again when his parents came by for a visit from their new home on the outskirts of the Kingdom. His mother had greeted him happily, granting his a kiss on the cheek and a hug before she'd flitted over to Noah and struck up a conversation while Jake's father greeted him with a hearty clap on the back. "Look at you, son, you've gotten a bit taller. Ruling suits you," the man boomed.

Jake had laughed, smiling and shaking his father's hand, "Of course, Father. I couldn't have done it alone, Noah's been a big help."

"Stress relief is important too, of course, son." Jake's father had a voice that carried and though they were far away, Jake saw Noah's flinch.

"Father, he isn't-" Jake protested.

The older man cut him off, "Now, son, tell me, have you given me any grandchildren yet?"

Noah flinched again and Jake wanted to growl, but he held his tongue, "No, Father, not yet. Let me show you the new stables we've put in. You can see your old horse." Jake flashed Noah a look that was apologetic and promised to make it up to him, then he was leading his father away.

Jake explained a few things to his father on the way to see the stable, telling him of the torture Noah had been through with his parents and sister, telling his father he wouldn't tolerate disrespecting his Mate. "He means a lot to me, Father, I won't have him hurt because you've grown up knowing a different way."

The older man had agreed and they'd gone on, that was the last Jake had heard of it until a few days later when he was heading down to the kitchens to bring soup for Noah's sudden cold. He'd thought that the Shark Kingdom's normal temperature wasn't that different from the Snake Kingdom's, but perhaps he'd been wrong. He was coming back, in the doorway of his room, when he noticed that Noah wasn't in bed. He'd found it strange, as he'd told Noah to stay put and not move, but Noah very well could've needed the bathroom for many reasons. Colds had the potential to worsen and Jake wasn't willing to take the risk, especially since Noah's immune system seemed to fluctuate wildly between working perfectly and not working at all.

Jake simply set the soup down on the heating pad he'd brought with him for such emergencies and left to find his missing Mate. When the crash caught his attention, he veered toward it, hoping it wasn't Noah. His hopes were dashed when he found his Mate, trembling on the floor in the middle of broken glass and wood. Jake's father stood over the smaller male, face red and furious as he shouted and screamed. Jake came rushed over, stopping his father mid-sentence, and helped Noah to his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, gently pulling his Mate to his feet.

Noah trembled, face pale. He nodded, "I'm alright." He looked down at the mess, "I'm sorry, I can-"

"Go back to bed," Jake interrupted sharply, "You can go back to bed, Noah. You weren't supposed to be up in the first place, what were you _thinking_?" Jake asked.

"Your father requested me to give him a bit of help. He said his assigned servant was busy with something else and he couldn't trust anyone else." Noah, swayed on his feet, proving just how little sleep he'd gotten the past few days and how sick he'd become just in the time he'd been out of bed.

Jake sighed, letting Noah rest against his side as they stood carefully in the hallway. Noah had gotten himself dressed well enough, though a few of his buttons were askew, and Jake was impressed by the mental strength his Mate possessed. He turned to his father, "I'm sorry Father, but Noah will be unable to help you today. As you can see, he's ill and needs to rest."

"What about my needs, son. Surely you wouldn't leave your father to fend for himself," the former Snake King looked at Jake with a stare of... Well, Jake couldn't say what it was, just that it wasn't sitting right on his father's face.

Jake shook his head, "You're not fending for yourself, Father. Your assigned servant will be able to help you and I'm sure Mother would be happy to help, as well. Noah, however, cannot. Now, I've got to get Noah back to our room. Good day, Father." Jake turned and began heading back.

He was stopped by his father's angry, "So that's it then? You're abandoning your family for a plaything?"

Jake paused, feeling Noah flinch against him, then whispered, "Noah, _ya helo_ **(1)** , I'm going to set you down a second while I take care of this. I'll be right back."

Noah nodded, so Jake carefully settled Noah against the wall and walked back over to his father. The man smiled, "I thought so-"

Jake got into his father's face, eyes flickering furiously as his features schooled into something cold and dark, "You listen to me, _Father_ ," he spat the word out as if it were poison, "I've been patient and waited for you to stop by yourself, but you've refused. Now I'll give you one more chance because you're my father and despite it all, I care for you very much, but this is it. The next time you disrespect my Mate, including making any derogatory comments, remarks, or actions, I will throw you out of the castle and you will not be allowed back."

Jake's mother walked up the hall then and asked, "Jake, love, what's going on?"

Jake explained and his mother looked at his father in shock, " _Kahlil_!" She proceeded to curse at him in their Native Tongue, which Jake hadn't heard her speak in many years. He'd been taught alongside a few of the other Royals and servants so he still spoke it every day, sometimes to his Mate as well.

Jake left his father to his Omega mother **(2)** and went back to his lover, "Noah, sweetheart, I'm going to pick you up now. We're going back to our room. I have something to help you feel better."

Noah nodded slowly, "Don't think I can walk."

Jake held out his hands and waiting for Noah to take them before pulling the younger male to his feet. He pulled Noah close, "It's alright, Noah. I've got you."

They made it back to their room and Jake let Noah settle in the bed, allowing a controlled fall onto the pillows and propping him up. "Not supposed to allow this. Supposed to be composed. _I'm_ supposed to take care of _you_ ," Noah protested sleepily as he slowly ate the soup the kitchens had prepared.

Jake smiled, steadying the bowl with a hand so Noah could focus on the spoon. "Don't worry about that now, Noah. Let me take care of you."

Noah finished the food quickly and Jake set the bowl aside, settling in next to his Mate and falling asleep just after Noah.

_Megaforce~Megaforce~Megaforce_

The cycle of toxicity wasn't one easily broken, especially when it was rooted in such a long family history, but the fact remained that it _could_ be broken. For one, it was a wedding day, walking up the aisle to meet the man he'd been promised to since he was born. For another, it was a throne room, playing with toys like they didn't have a separation of Secondary Genders. For the third, it was a sudden meeting in the middle of a bad day, a single person who took a big risk.

Whichever one it was, the fact remained that each of them had found their peace, had found the touch that could calm their tormented souls. And their peace all began with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Arabic for "my beautiful", which is traditionally used for female lovers, but can be used for both female and male lovers.
> 
> (2) Remember in "The Prince and the Consort to the Snake King" when it was said that Jake's father ruled the kingdom by the ideals his father had set? And earlier in this specific story when it's said that once Royalty steps down, the Alpha and Omega are equals? Well, Jake's father has been cowed by Jake's mother exactly twice in Jake's lifetime. Once when Jake was young and Jake's father wanted to marry him off to an Omega Nobel for lack of a Royal Omega in the Shark Kingdom and once when Jake told his mother about what his father had said about Jake's Mate. Both times, Jake's mother refused to back down and won.


End file.
